


【R18】蜘蛛侠×你

by Fiona_Sliver



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Sliver/pseuds/Fiona_Sliver
Summary: 代发-----ooc有单纯小奶狗学弟and温柔腹黑学姐设定：某日你们在学校做的中途，你突然告诉他你怀孕了，于是他又害羞又后悔地把你带去了医院。重口预警！含怀孕啪！





	【R18】蜘蛛侠×你

哐！

少年搂着你的肩膀，将你按在柜门上，你抓着彼得的衬衫领带，迫不及待地吻上恋人的唇。

彼得主动缠上你的小舌，配合着与你交缠，吻技随显笨拙，却更得你欢心。唇舌交缠间，你将手探入Peter的上衣内，抚摸他光滑柔软的背部，下体有意摩擦着Peter的敏感处。

少年还是有些害羞，窘迫地将舌收回，结束了这个热烈的吻。他白皙的双颊满上诱人的粉红，将脸上的零星雀斑衬得更加可爱，让你忍不住想要狠狠欺负这个青涩的男孩。

“oh，Peter，you are cute.”你捧着少年的脸，勾唇笑道，“You fascinate me.”少年的脸更红了，你清楚地感觉到，Peter的物什已挺立，顶在你的小腹处。

“…学姐，拜托了…我喜欢你……”少年的声音沙哑，眼角也因情欲而泛红，胸口大幅度起伏着。面对少年撒娇般的话语，你自是兴奋的，覆上少年迫不及待放在你腿根处的手，惩罚性地轻轻一掐，你便带着Peter的手脱下你的内裤。

少年略有干涩的嘴唇在你的脖颈处吸吮，色情的水声充斥在你们耳边，你有些发痒地缩了缩脖子。Peter的一手覆上你的酥胸，不同于往日的温柔，而是急切的粗暴揉捏。“嗯…嗯，Peter……”你不耐地呻吟，按住Peter的肩膀，将他推倒在墙边的学生椅上。

你动作利落地解开少年的裤链，握上Peter的性器，“Dear，我要坐下去咯？”Peter抿着唇，乖巧地点点头，两只手紧张地放在你的胯骨处，手心的汗浸湿了你的皮肤。你抬起臀部，Peter的性器在你的阴户上摩挲着进入了你的小穴。

起初感到略微胀痛，但经过淫液的润滑，你渐渐适应了Peter的尺寸。你缩紧小穴，终于全部吞下了Peter的肉棒，被Peter填满的感觉，你很喜欢。

Peter已经开始迫不及待地挺了挺腰，撞向你的花心，你娇吟一声，小穴又溢出一股蜜液，黏在Peter的性器上，晶莹透亮。你双手搭在Peter的肩膀上，开始扭腰动作起来，以较快的速度抽插着。

“唔嗯…学姐，学姐，我喜欢你哈……”Peter倒是比你叫得还欢，呻吟又连带着娇喘，像个初尝人事的小姑娘，而你最是喜欢他这一点。你双手抚摸着Peter发烫的脸颊，爱怜地吻吻他略微红肿的嘴唇，继而移至他的脖颈处，由凸起的喉结到锁骨，最后来到他裸露的胸膛，轻轻含上少年敏感的茱萸。放在口中吸吮舔舐，故意发出色情的水声，引得少年又是羞耻又是兴奋。

“哈啊…学姐，学姐……”他一遍遍唤着你，蜜糖般的发丝衬着粉红的脸颊，极致的诱惑着你。“嗯，Peter，我在。”你回应他，少年的肉棒仍在你的穴中大进大出着。

“唔啊～……”你将头埋入Peter的肩窝，颤抖着到达了高潮，一股粘稠的淫液浇淋到少年的肉棒上，交合处泥泞不堪。你搂着Peter的腰，些许无力地靠在他身上，粗大的肉棒深深插入你的小穴，似乎是又涨大一分。

 

（前方重口预警！请各位做好心理准备！！！）

 

 

“学姐，我忍不住了……”Peter托着你的臀部，抱起了你，你的双腿不自觉盘上少年的腰。“唔…Peter……”你抬头看向少年，眉眼间尽是隐忍，得不到释放的欲望。

你默认般地收缩小穴，等待Peter更猛烈的进击，“来吧，Peter，狠狠地…操我啊……”

少年没有说话，只是自喉咙中发出一声微微的声响，算作回应。接着便是肉棒大进大出，每一下都狠狠撞向你的花心。“哈啊…嗯嗯～Peter，好舒服……”你大胆地呻吟着，大张开双腿。

正当你享受着无限快感时，小腹处突然翻腾起来，感觉也牵动着五脏六腑，一股恶心感溢上喉咙，你赶忙捂住嘴，干呕起来。你的这一举动，Peter也注意到了，他赶紧停下来，关切地询问：“怎么回事？学姐，是我弄疼你了吗……”你有些虚弱地抬起头，少年的双眸中满是担忧，你笑了笑，努力安抚Peter的情绪。

“没事，只是孕吐罢了。”

只是孕吐罢了。

孕吐。

孕吐……

你如此轻描淡写地解释这一切，告诉他你只是在上个星期检查出你怀孕了，仅此而已。Peter却不淡定了，他赶紧抽出插在你体内的肉棒，抓着你的肩膀，“怎么可以这样，学姐！为什么没有告诉我，还、还在和我做这种事情？！”你怔了怔，腿心处的淫液汩汩地顺着腿根流下来，而小穴还是瘙痒难耐。

“Peter…想要这个孩子吗？想要我生下来吗？”你问他，并没有回答对方的问题。少年的脸一阵红一阵黑，犹豫半晌不知如何开口，最后靠在你的肩头，双肩微微发颤，声音有些哽咽，“对不起…学姐，对不起…是我不好，让学姐怀上我的孩子，害了学姐，对不起……”面对少年的一连串道歉，你又怎么会生气，果然还是无法对Peter狠心，你拍了拍少年的后背，安慰道：“没事的哦，我没有生气，因为——我深爱着你啊，深爱着Peter。”“真的吗？”少年抬头注视着你，水灵的双眼中泛着隐隐泪光，楚楚可怜。你点头，再次保证。

“那，现在就去医院检查。”Peter非常没有说服力地命令道，替你擦去腿间的液体。“可是，Peter还没有舒服，一定很难受吧。”你看向少年。“没事的！学姐的事永远放在第一位！”他表示没关系，这点小事完全可以忍。

“不行的哦，那只能这样了。”你按着他坐在椅子上，握住Peter仍挺立的肉棒，“只要一会就好，不可以拒绝啊！”你说罢，低头含住了Peter的肉棒，伸出舌头舔弄柱身，右手大拇指摩挲着龟头，少年的身子完全僵住了。

面对你的一番逗弄，Peter终是缴械投降，将一股浓稠的精液射入你的口中。你尽量将大股的精液咽下去，有些许顺着嘴角流下，淫靡至极。

“好了，我们可以去医院了。”你站起来，整理着装。

“那下次我们可要好好玩呦，我还没有尽兴呢～”你对Peter眨眨眼，先一步走出去。

“学姐，要爱护身体啊……”

他还是那么不经逗。

THE END


End file.
